Halley
Halley (full name Hallencia Holdoyen) is a PPC agent. She is best known for her time spent as partner to Talia Nightsong in both the Department of Mary Sues and the Bad Role-play Department. Much of her published material is now missing. Agent Profile Appearance Halley has very short hair, dyed blonde,June 25, 2004 journal entry and does not consider herself especially pretty, comparing herself to the large number of former Sues in HQ.August 1, 2004 journal entry Her former partner disagrees, believing she could easily attract someone if she put any effort into it. Personality Halley is obsessed with technology, but continuously breaks it. One reason for her successful partnership with Talia is that Talia is generally capable of fixing or rebuilding anything Halley breaks.entry from Talia's journal They tend to get along, despite Talia's bad attitude early on, and Halley's feelings of inadequacy compared to Talia.June 5, 2004 journal entry She seems to have a tendency to compare herself to others, leading to her becoming a bit socially withdrawn. Halley is easily riled up by badfics. The console she shared with Talia had a tendency to receive missions from other departments, and Halley had a tendency to take them anyway, leaving immediately, even without either partner available.May 7, 2004 journal entryMay 10, 2004 journal entryJune 15, 2004 journal entry On at least one occasion, Talia had to enter the fic mid-mission to rescue Halley.entry from Talia's journal Halley dislikes doing exorcisms, as they leave her in a mental state similar to being hungover.May 16, 2004 journal entry Despite these quirks, she has been described as having a better attitude than Talia in general.An incomplete interlude, by Artemis She adopted the mini-Balrog Farmir, but as of the most recent known materials, Farmir has remained with Talia and Celborn since Halley's return to HQ. Agent History Recruitment Hallencia was a teenager living in the Shades when she was rescued from a Discworld x The Lord of the Rings crossover featuring an evil!Sam Vimes. She awoke in the Department of Fictional Psychology to find her hands restrained by electronic binders from Star Wars. Hallencia instantly became enamored with the shiny technology, and then instantly and accidentally deactivated them with a touch. She escaped FicPsych and wandered Headquarters for some time, breaking equipment as she went. She was finally apprehended in the Cafeteria. Hallencia was brought to the Sunflower Official, who offered to return her to the Shades of the canon Discworld; she refused, preferring to stay in HQ due to all the wondrous machines. (And also because it wasn't the Shades.) She shortened her name to "Halley" to distance herself from her past life. Halley then entered the DMS.June 26, 2004 journal entry Partners It is unknown when Halley was first partnered with Talia, or when they were transferred to the BRD, as most records from this time period have been lost. Archer joined their RC as an agent-in-training during their stint in the BRD together, but moved out after receiving his own partner and RC. After breaking one piece of tech too many, Halley was sent on "vacation," although there is a discrepancy about where she went. In Talia's journal, she reported that "Halley's gone on leave for a few weeks. She's gone back home."entry from Talia's journal However, Halley did not return to HQ for about four months, and apparently had spent most of that time not in the Shades, but in The Dark Tower, being trained by Cort and tracking and assassinating a Mary Sue.June 17, 2005 journal entry (This unfortunately caused her to miss Talia's wedding.) She returned with an extra pair of Roland's sacred revolvers, copied by the Sue, and is able to disassemble and reassemble them to clean them. (This is a marked improvement in her relations with things with moving parts.) She also returned using speech patterns of the characters from the novels. She is no longer partnered with Talia, nor is she in the BRD. She is in the Freelance Division of an unnamed department. She was last seen pursuing a romance with DCPS agent Eohric.August 15, 2005 journal entry Mission Reports Sadly, the BRD site was lost with GeoCities. One of Talia and Halley's DMS missions remains, as well as both agents' character journals. Recruitment *"A Little Bit of History" (part one) *"A Continued Story" (part two) Partnered with Talia *"Arathorn Did Not Have a Daughter" (The Lord of the Rings), with appearances by Agents Alec Troven and Verra (DI) (alternate link) *"DIA & DBR" (interlude), with appearances by Dúros Black and Irvine (DIA) *An incomplete interlude, with Dúros Black and Irvine (DIA) *"Solo Flight" (The Lord of the Rings), Halley solo Other Appearances Journals *Halley's Livejournal **April 20, 2004: "Oooh lookit, a journal." Halley first learns of Talia's boyfriend.) **August 1, 2004: "*Curls up*" (Halley learns of both partners' engagements.) **June 17, 2005 (Halley returns to HQ. Role-play with Talia in the comments.) **August 15, 2005 (Halley meets Eohric during an RP in the comments.) *Talia's LiveJournal **February 18, 2005: ". . ." (First mention of Halley's "vacation.") MSTs *"*Grin*" (The Stepford Wives) with Agent Leopold (DIA) References Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:PPC Agents Category:Bad Role-play Department